


Слова и шоколад [внеконкурс]

by WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: спецквест [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Japan, M/M, Modern AU, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Порой бывает так сложно признаться...-------Внеконкурсный мини из серии «18 х 9».
Relationships: Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194200
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Слова и шоколад [внеконкурс]

**Author's Note:**

> Основная часть серии [ «18 х 9» ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_Box_of_Chinese_2021/works/29800500).  
> 1\. В Японии по традиции на ДСВ шоколад дарят только девушки. Обычно подарки бывают двух видов: хонмэй-чоко — шоколадные конфеты для дорогого человека, иногда их изготавливают дома своими руками и гири-чоко — подарки для друзей, коллег, без обязательств, просто как приятный бонус.  
> 2\. Ровно через месяц — 14 марта — наступает Белый день, когда мужчины должны подарить девушкам что-нибудь в ответ. Да, даже если это гири-чоко. И сколько девушек подарило тебе конфеты — стольким и дарить в ответ. Белым этот день называется потому, что дарится обычно белый шоколад, зефир, суфле, все в таком духе.  
> 3\. Обращения друг к другу в команде ближе к принятым в современной Японии.

Школа пропахла шоколадом с самого утра.

Теплая сладость надежд, соленая карамель разочарования, тонкая горечь отказа, терпко-клубничный привкус будущего свидания.

Сяо Синчэню нравится этот праздник. Почему-то именно этот день кажется ему символом их беззаботной школьной юности, полной надежд и ожиданий. Любит или не любит — казалось бы, какая трагедия, сколько в жизни еще будет встреч и разлук. Школьная любовь редко переживает вручение аттестатов и обмен пуговицами.

И все же… это действительно самая большая трагедия юности! Ведь дорогой тебе человек не отвечает взаимностью. И ты поневоле начинаешь думать, что с тобой не так…

Синчэнь выглядывает за дверь и смотрит по сторонам.

— Путь свободен! — рапортует он. — У тебя есть ровно тридцать секунд, чтобы добежать до Не-семпая в конце коридора и спрятаться за его широкой спиной.

Лань Сичэнь, прячущийся в их классе от поклонниц с шоколадом, благодарно улыбается и поправляет рюкзак. А затем выскальзывает за дверь.

Волейбольный клуб старшей школы Иваизуми пользуется популярностью: мальчики, как на подбор, высокие и красивые, играют в одной из самых успешных команд префектуры, Сичэнь еще и в студсовет входит… Отношения с кем-нибудь из них возвысят любую девчонку в глазах подруг. 

Даже Не Минцзюэ отдельные отчаянные девушки преподносят заветную коробочку. И вот уж у кого нет проблем с прямым отказом. Сичэнь предпочитает прятаться от девушек, чтобы никого не обижать. А Мацумото-сэмпай, капитан команды, похоже, сегодня утонет в шоколаде. Как он собирается всех девушек выгуливать в марте, Синчэнь может только представлять… 

Сам Синчэнь получал шоколад в средней школе. А потом пригласил Момоко-чан в кафе. Ничего особенно из этого свидания не вышло. Они даже не попытались встречаться: Синченю тогда, — как, в общем-то сейчас, мяч был куда интереснее. Просто знаки внимания. Часть ритуала школьной жизни.

Когда он перестал так думать?

Когда сумка с лежащей внутри коробкой стала обжигать руки?

Когда школьные уроки тянулись так медленно?

Сун Лань закидывает его сообщениями: его класс находится за стеной. Но Синчэнь не может найти в себе силы зайти туда и не может пригласить его к себе. Он боится, что не выдержит, если кому-то из них сегодня признаются, поэтому после утреннего собрания в клубной комнате упорно избегает лучшего друга. Пусть лучше считает, что у Синчэня свидание… что у него не сделана домашняя работа… что он занят.

Сун Лань не виноват, что Сяо Синчэнь испытывает к нему далеко не дружеские чувства.

На уроке Синчэнь отвечает невпопад и не может перестать думать о лежащей в сумке коробке. Он действительно хочет сегодня сделать это? Действительно хочет признаться?

Он действительно хочет навсегда потерять Сун Ланя?

В желудке сворачивается холодный комок, он даже не смог сегодня как следует пообедать: рис вставал поперек горла в первую очередь потому, что Синчэнь обедал в одиночестве. А еще ему слишком страшно. 

И все же сквозь ужас возможного непонимания, как дальше жить, если ему откажут, неумолимо просачивается бесконечная нежность к Сун Ланю, восхищение им, трепетное смущение первых настоящих чувств.

И какая-то его часть надеется что, может быть, все будет не так плохо…

Тем не менее, после уроков Синчэнь выходит из класса как на казнь. Сун Лань ждет его напротив кабинета, и на его лице — только удивление, но нет обиды. У Синчэня немного отлегает от сердца. Может быть, сегодня ему даже не прилетит мячом в затылок.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Синчэнь.

Сун Лань молча кивает и направляется к лестнице. Осталось пережить тренировку, но это гораздо проще. Там они будут не одни: Яньли, как всегда, будет угощать команду шоколадом, старшеклассники — меряться количеством признаний… А потом они вдвоем пойдут на остановку.

Все логичные планы разрушает дрожащий голос, который окликает Сун Ланя. Девушка — кажется, первый год, кажется, тоже волейбольная команда, только женская, — краснеет и бледнеет, сжимая в руках перевязанную лентой коробку. У Сяо Синчэня становится горько во рту, но он находит в себе силы подтолкнуть Сун Ланя к ней и улыбнуться. Этого следовало ожидать. Это происходит каждый год, и Синчэнь не

может винить всех этих девушек.

Сун Лань невероятно красив. У него замечательный характер. С ним интересно поговорить. Он… он самый лучший.

Сяо Синчэнь смаргивает, хочет отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть. Не смотреть, но почему-то видеть, как Сун Лань выслушивает девушку — и вежливо кланяется. А у той на глазах выступают слезы.

Сяо Синчэнь закусывает губу. Ему безумно жаль эту девушку… и он не может отделаться от мысли, что на ее месте сегодня окажется он. Ему так же вежливо поклонятся и что-нибудь скажут. Сун Лань всегда умеет найти слова. Здесь он тоже, наверно, найдет такое, что не обидит…

Но больно от этого будет ничуть не меньше.

— У тебя принцип: не брать у девушек конфет? — когда Синчэнь догоняет Сун Ланя у входной двери, он старается, чтобы его голос не дрожал. — Ты рассказывал, в средней школе тоже…

— А зачем? — Сун Лань выглядит озадаченным.

Синчэнь пожимает плечами:

— Не знаю? Хотя бы в знак вежливости. Так все делают.

Сун Лань коротко мотает головой:

— Я не испытываю к ним чувств. И не хочу давать ненужных надежд. Погнавшись за мной, они могут не заметить кого-то, кто будет действительно важным и нужным в их жизни. Кого-то, с кем они будут счастливы.

Синченю кажется, что он сейчас задохнется.

Вот так, просто и ясно он получил ответ на все свои вопросы. Вместо мучительной и сладкой теплоты, вместо терпкого тревожного ожидания, вместо предвкушения, надежды внутри поселяется пустота. Синчэнь пытается вспомнить, как испытывать хотя бы боль, пытается вспомнить, что можно сделать сейчас… но и этого нет, только бесконечная усталость, и даже слез нет.

— Синчэнь?

Он стоит на месте, не заметив, что Сун Лань ушел вперед. Он даже не услышал, как затихли шаги — сначала его собственные, потом Сун Ланя.

— Я не буду счастлив без тебя, — слова вырываются сами собой.

— Синчэнь?

— От моего шоколада ты тоже откажешься? — лучше бы сейчас замолчать, лучше бы продолжить идти, пока они не окажутся перед дверью клубной комнаты. Там — их команда. Там — его спасение от необдуманных слов.

— Я… это не традиционный подарок, как у Яньли. И не дружеское внимание, — Синчэнь задыхается от волнения, но старается смотреть прямо в лицо. — Мои чувства — не дружеские. Не только дружеские. Я люблю тебя, Сун Лань. Люблю с самого первого дня, когда мы встретились на экзамене. И это не изменится ни спустя год, ни после выпуска, ни… даже если настанет конец света! Я знаю, о чем говорю!

Кажется удивительным, что половина школы еще не сбежалась, чтобы выслушать его признание. Они стоят вдвоем друг напротив друга, и Синчэню уже все равно, что будет дальше.

Возможно, кому-то из них придется бросить клуб.

Возможно, с этого момента их пути будут медленно расходиться, чтобы затеряться после выпуска.

Возможно, можно будет попросить перевод в другую школу: есть же еще одна, совсем рядом с домом.

Возможно… есть множество решений. И Синчэнь обязательно их обдумает, как только внутри перестанет звенеть эта пустота после выплеснутых чувств.

Возможно…

Сун Лань делает шаг вперед, оказывается совсем близко. Так, что Синчэню приходится запрокинуть голову. Он как-то сразу вспоминает, что его друг — центральный блокирующий и вообще второй по росту в команде после Не Минцзюэ.

— Куда ты хочешь пойти 14 марта? — спрашивает Сун Лань.

Сначала Синчэнь не понимает. А затем у него начинают трястись руки. 14 марта — значит… Он точно все верно расслышал?

Сун Лань улыбается уголком губ, и Синчэнь хочет поцеловать эту улыбку. Он хочет целовать ее тысячу раз. Каждый миг своей жизни.

— На тренировку, — шепчет он. — Потому что сегодняшнюю мы прогуляем.


End file.
